THIS IS ME
by LonelyReverance
Summary: *I updated* Usagi needs a change from the heart break and pain of loosing the senshi but who does she become?
1. THIS IS ME prologue

Prologue  
  
I could not shake the feeling of loss that I felt for my scouts, they all had died in the final battle with chaos. I could not save them. *****************FLASHBACK*********************************** I knew that I had to move on and the only way I could see to do this was change my outward appearance and my name. What was I to call my self? I looked down at my nightstand that was by my bed. On it was a newspaper with a black haired girl. Her hair was in a bun and idea struck me. Why not look the way I was supposed to if I was truly born Japanese not my other heritages for in my other life I was both lunarian and saiyan. I knew if I was to depend on my self I would have to get some money. There was an add in the paper Chichi's party planners. I looked at the add a while before I realized it would be perfect for a name, "Chichi" I said the word aloud just to get used to it. I remember both Rei and Haruka had been looking forward to a martial arts tournament that would take place in a few weeks that decided me. I would fight in it to honor there memory just as I would make sure to study in memory of both Amy and Mamoru whom with my permission were secret lovers. Yes I would remember all my friends in a few weeks I would go. **********************END FLASHBACK******************************** Little did I know that at the tournament I would fall in love and with the very man who beat me? Several years later I had my first child. I hid all signs of my heritage from the world except that is his tail I knew that my husband did not know that I had bound him to me as he had bound me to him on our wedding night. But having experience in magic I was able to hide my thoughts from my Goku but I never cut our telepathic link that would tell us if we were hurt or if we wished to talk to each other. I kept my vow of learning making sure both my sons studied over the years I thanked Lita to death for all the hours of cooking lessons she had put me through. For with four saiyans in one house it was pretty hectic I of course hid my powers and normal eating habits. But it is so hard to do that now, though I have kept my subspace pocket from getting totally filled with dust. I used my magic frying pan; it gives me such a rush sometimes not that I would ever admit it. Now I have my second son his name is Goten I am teaching him to fight. I know that with Gohan and Goten like me destiny and fate would follow them throughout their lives. I knew they would need to know about me eventually and I knew that a good time to tell them would be the day of the tournament. The day my Goku would return from other world once again. I never told my family or my unknowing brother prince Vegita, what I could do or where I went once a month. I never told them that the moon would is still in the sky only hidden from sight. I can even now feel that the evil will come. My true self would come forth soon. I will just have to wait 


	2. THIS IS ME chapter1

******* A WEEK LATER AT THE TOURNAMENT ******** My husband had just arrived and I looked down to see my second son hiding behind me. " Goten honey why don't you say hello to your father?" " Okay Mommy." I look up in time to see Goku look at me then down at his second son. I smiled and brought Goten my pride and joy in front of me. Both stood there looking at each other for what seemed like hours. Until Goten finally ran up to his father shouting "Daddy!" I smiled at the picture they made. I also knew the peace would be shattered once again. Vegita arrived soon after my friend Bulma that so reminded me of both Ami and Rei and Mina wrapped into one. Then off to the side I heard Vegita mumble under his breath "weak onna, weak third class baka" I couldn't help it I growled and turned to him. Before anyone could do anything I was repeatedly hitting him with my magic pan. Bad for him but it released my tension for the day. When Goku finally pulled me off him and I looked at everyone who was giving me weird looks. I let loose another growl. ****AT THE TOURNAMENT: GOHAN FIGHTS KABITO**** I saw my son and the one that always hung around the Grand Kai of this world. The monthly court meetings were a bore nowadays but I work hard to bring both the kingdoms that I belonged to back along with the dead. My son shifted into a fighting stance. He wore his saiyaman outfit, I know why he feels the need to do what he does it's because of my heritage. I heard his friends call out his name and could not help but be amused at his face. I could feel the evil get stronger. And my concentration returned to the non- existent fight. I saw piccolo tell Gohan it was fine to go super. I saw the two evil beings jump onto the ring, watched them take my son's energy, for the first time since my ascension I could barely control l the magic's moving within me, they took to the air followed soon after by my husband and the z senshi, but though I could not see them I felt trunks and Goten follow. Not caring who saw me I swiftly flew after them. Sending waves of energy to my older son in my wake. When I reached the cliff that the z senshi were waiting at I made sure my presence and there's completely masked. I silently pushed past Krillan he stepped back in complete shock; I gave him a wry grin. I looked over the shoulders of both the Supreme Kai and my husband. I let my breath tickle my husband's neck. I of course was hardly prepared for his reaction. He pulled me down beside him and harshly asked, "What the hell do you think your doing here Chichi?" "I am here because of duty." Vegita finally noticing that I was there asked me "how did you get here onna?" "The same way you did Veggie head!" but before our argument could continue the supreme kai Shin motioned silence. Peering over the cliff I saw someone that I remembered from my first council meeting. "Who is that?" my son asked from over my shoulder. Funny I had not even sensed him coming I was so preoccupied. Before Shin could answer I spoke "He is Debora, very disrespectful ruler of a hell dimension might I add" I said with venom, not caring in the least if the others thought me strange. I could wait no longer I flew down to the battlefield not really hearing the gasps from those behind me. I stood before Babidi and Debora; they had already saved me the trouble of executing the ones who hurt my son, the prince of the moon and a saiyan to boot. The men that stood before me were not even fit to lick my children's footprints. "Why have you left your realm without permission Debora? You know very well you are not allowed to leave your place inn hell," I said with the voice I normally reserve for court. "Who are you to question me foolish mortal?" "Me mortal ha! That is most certainly a laugh, especially coming from one of the weaker gods. My goodness you never show proper respect to those who outrank you and don't you know that you can be easily replaced." "Who are you to speak so to me?" "My my aren't we full of questions this morning! Shame on you! I am a guardian and that's all you need to know now. Before I kill you that is." I aloud my eyes to go the silver they are in my true form. My hair dropped out of its bun and turned silver. My outfit turned white and went to the floor (think Neo-Queen serenities dress) I watched as Debora's eyes fill with fear. His feet unintentionally stepped away from me. My wings opened from my back, my silver tail dancing behind me in agitation. My eyes glinted a steel determination. You will be sent to the bowels of hell as no more than a slave for the rest of this eternia. 


	3. Note

Hey there people I updated just so you know I have had some people ask it and I am happy to say I obliged.  
  
Sorry that it's so short I just don't know what to write or how to write it so if anyone has ideas suggestions. They are very welcome  
  
CTMW 


	4. THIS IS ME chapter2

The fire and the rush of the pertaining battle made me feel better than I had in quite a while. Absentmindedly I felt Goten and Trunks land atop the cliff face that I had flown down from.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Babidi.  
  
"I told you what I am my name is no business of yours."  
  
"Chichi?" asked Goku tentatively.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened? What are you?" I turned to look in his eyes and I saw the masked hurt. Letting my restraints of our bonds go I allowed him for the first time to see me, I in the same respect got to see his every memory.  
  
We both screamed and fell to our knees. I felt the loneliness and the suppressed memories that had been trying to get him to be the true saiyan he is inside out. I felt as he first saw me, and I wept to finally know that someone truly loved me. I was no longer someone's duty or a free meal.  
  
"I love you mate."  
  
I felt as he finally embraced the true saiyan part of him, he let his instincts come to the forefront. He looked at me with heat in his eyes reminiscent to the time we mated before but now so much more. He kissed me with all the ferocity of a saiyan male. I smiled before gently pushing him away.  
  
Before I completely lost contact with him and my rational mind once again took over I gave him a spark of magic causing his tail to grow back.  
  
Pulling away I sent a large blast that caused Deborah and Babidi as well as the top pf the space ship to be completely obliterated. I felt the others land before us, and there shock.  
  
"Who are you?" asked shin his voice dangerous.  
  
My husband growled but with a touch he calmed down.  
  
"Do not think to threaten me Shin."  
  
"Who are you? You are not the Chichi we know." Said an irritated piccolo.  
  
"I'm not that is true you never knew the real me."  
  
"It's alright, they don't know but I think them as well as our son' s should."  
  
"Yes, I am the queen of the stars and wife to Goku, I am also. . ." I turned around to Vegeta and continued, "sister to the saiyan prince."  
  
Vegeta looked at me with spite and disbelief with a little rage mixed in.  
  
"My sister died with the destruction of my planet."  
  
"I was not aware that I was dead."  
  
"I refuse to believe that you are my sister."  
  
"If I am not your sister would it not make every other thing I said a lie?"  
  
"You expect us all to believe that you are the ruler of all?"  
  
"Of course and that I am wife to Goku, as well as the mother of two princes of the moon, earth, saiyans, and cosmos'."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes it's me Gohan."  
  
"Why did you never tell us?"  
  
"Because I wanted you to be an adult first and because I wanted to forget."  
  
"So you are telling me that Goku is the king of the entire cosmos!" said a slightly overwhelmed Krillon.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh my Kami."  
  
He said as he passed out cold on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for not updating but it could not be helped.  
  
CTMW 


End file.
